14 de junio
El 14 de junio es el 165.º (centésimo sexagésimo quinto) día del año del calendario gregoriano, y 166.º en los años bisiestos. Quedan 200 días para finalizar el año. Acontecimientos * 1276 - En el exilio de Fuzhou al sur de China por el avance mongol, los supervivientes de la Dinastía Song coronan al joven príncipe Zhao Shi como emperador de China. *1381 - Ricardo II de Inglaterra se encuentra con los revoliconarios en Blackheath. La Torre de Londres is stormed by rebels who enter without resistance. *1645 - Revolución inglesa: Batalla de Naseby 12,000 miembros de las fuerzas monárquicas son vencida por las fuerzas parlamentarias. *1648 - Margaret Jones es colgada por bruja en Boston en la primera ejecución de este tipo en la ciudad. * 1699 - Presentación en la Real Sociedad de Londres de la primera máquina de vapor por el mecánico inglés Thomas Savery. *1777 - La Stars and Stripes es adoptada como la bandera de los Estados Unidos. *1789 - Rebelión en la Bounty: Los revolucionrios supervivientes de la Bounty incluido el capitán William Bligh y 18 marinos más llegana Timor después de 7,400 km de trayecto. * 1789 - El Whisky destilado por el reverendo Elijah Craig sale al marcado. Se le llamaría Bourbon porque la destilerái se encoentraba en Bourbon County, Kentucky. *1791: en Francia, la ley Le Chapelier prohíbe el derecho de huelga. *1800: en la Batalla de Marengo, Napoleón derrota al ejército austriaco. *1807 - La Grande Armée de Napoleón Bonaparte derrotan al ejército ruso en la Batalla de Friedland en Polonia acabando con la Cuarta Coalición. *1808: en Cádiz (España), la escuadra francesa del almirante Rossilly se rinde a las fuerzas navales del español Juan Ruiz de Apodaca. * 1809 - Guerra de la Independencia. Los franceses comienzan el sitio y bombardeo de la plaza de Gerona, que resistió hasta el 10 de diciembre. *1821 - Badi VII, rey de Sennar, cede su trono a Ismail Pasha, general del Imperio Otomano, acabando con la existencia del reino de Sudán. *1822: Charles Babbage propone la máquina diferencial a la Royal Astronomical Society. * 1823: Guatemala se separa de México. *1846 - Comienza la República de California - Los anglosajones comienzan una revolución en Sonoma para proclamara la Repúblñica independiente. *1863 - Guerra Civil Estadounidese: Batalla de Second Winchester Fuerzas de la Unión son derrotadas por la Armada de Virginia del Norte en el Shenandoah Valley cerca de Winchester (Virginia). * 1864 - Isabel II de España inaugura la Fábrica Nacional de Moneda y Timbre. *1872 - Los sindicatos son legalizados en Canadá. *1900 - Hawaii se convierte en territorio norteamericano. * 1900 - El Reichstag aprueba la segunda ley que permite la expansión de la armada alemana. * 1900 - Las legaciones extranjeras en China, amenazadas: 20.000 boxers rodean Pekín. * 1904 - Fracaso del Ejército ruso en Port Arthur. *1905: Se subleva la tripulación del acorazado ruso Potemkin. *1907 - Noruega aprueba el sufragio femenino. * 1909 - Ley fundacional de la Caja Postal de Ahorros de España, aunque no comenzó a funcionar hasta siete años después. *1913: en España se funda el equipo de fútbol Real Racing Club de Santander. * 1914 - Primera Guerra Mundial: Una escuadrilla de aviones alemanes bombardea Londres y causa más de quinientas víctimas. * 1920 - Por primera vez, una artista se hace oír en Europa por medio de la radio en un concierto de la cantante Nelia Melba, en Londres, transmitido a París. *1926 - Brazil deja la Sociedad de Naciones. * 1931 - Se hunde una embarcación de recreo en el río Loira (Francia) y perecen, ahogadas, varios centenares de personas. *1938 - Action Comics presenta a Superman. *1940 - Segunda Guerra Mundial: Entrada del Ejército alemán en París. * 1940 - El Gobierno español ocupa la ciudad de Tánger con el fin de garantizar su neutralidad. * 1940 - Un grupo de 728 judíos polacos de Tarnów se convierten en los primeros residente de Auschwitz. *1941 - La fuerzas soviéticas deportan y matana a miles de estonos, lituanos y letones en las Deportaciones de Junio. *1942 - Ana Frank comienza a escribir su dario. * 1945 - Los británicos celebran la reconquista de Birmania. * 1949 - Se proclama un Estado vietnamita bajo el Gobierno de BaoDai. * 1953 - Guerra de Corea: Se inicia en Corea una gran ofensiva comunista. *1955 - Chile firma el tratado de la Convención de Buenos Aires. *1959: en la República Dominicana se inician las expediciones de desembarco para luchar contra la dictadura de Rafael Leónidas Trujillo. *1962 - La Organización Europea del Espacio establece su sede en París. *1966 - El Vaticano anuncia la abolición de index librorum prohibitum (índice de líbros prohibidos), que fue instaurada en 1557. *1967: Lanzamiento de la sonda estadounidense Mariner 5 con destino a Venus. *1975: Lanzamiento de la sonda espacial soviética Venera 10 con destino Venus. *1982: en Puerto Argentino (Puerto Stanley en inglés), las tropas argentinas se rinden. Fin de la Guerra de las Malvinas. *1985 - Milicianos chiíes libaneses se apoderan de una avión de la TWA cuando volaba de Atenas a Roma, con 147 pasajeros. El secuestro duró 16 días. * 1987 - Elecciones generales anticipadas en Italia. La Democracia Cristiana obtiene 234 escaños, el PCI 177 y el Partido Socialista94. Progreso significativo de los "verdes" (3 escaños). * 1989 - La Academia de Bellas Artes de San Fernando recibe como pintor al poeta gaditano Rafael Alberti, en un acto presidido porla Reina, por deseo expreso del nuevo académico. * 1993 - Inaugurada en Viena la Conferencia Internacional sobre Derechos Humanos. *1995: de Budionovsk, terroristas chechenos toman un hospital con un saldo de 150 muertos y 400 heridos. *2003: en México, el Club de Fútbol Monterrey obtiene el título del Torneo Clausura del fútbol mexicano, derrotando al Monarcas Morelia por marcador global de 3 goles a 1. *2008: en Zaragoza comienza la Exposición Internacional, «Agua y desarrollo sostenible». *2009: en Sudáfrica comienza la Copa Confederaciones, que terminará el 27 de junio. Nacimientos *1479 (O.S.) - Giglio Gregorio Giraldi, poeta italiano (d. 1552) *1529: Fernando II, rey de Austria. *1726: James Hutton, geólogo escocés. *1726: Thomas Pennant, naturalista y anticuario galés. *1736: Charles de Coulomb, físico francés. *1796 - Nikolai Brashman, matemático ruso (d. 1866) *1798 - František Palacký, político checo. *1801 - Heber C. Kimball, líder religioso estadounidense (d. 1868) *1811: Harriet Beecher Stowe, autora estadounidense. *1832: Nikolaus August Otto, ingeniero alemán, co-inventor del motor de combustión interna. *1845: Antonio Maceo y Grajales, patriota cubano. *1856: Andréi Márkov, matemático ruso. *1858: Manuel José Othón, poeta y escritor mexicano. *1864: Alois Alzheimer, neurólogo alemán. *1868: Karl Landsteiner, patólogo estadounidense de origen austriaco, premio Nobel de Medicina en 1930. *1870: Sofía de Prusia, reina consorte de Grecia. *1871: Jesús del Corral, escritor y político colombiano. * 1871: Jacob Ellehammer, inventor danés. *1877: Jeanne Bathori, mezzosoprano francesa. *1890: May Allison, actiz estadounidense. * 1890: Soong Ai-ling, primera china en estudiar en Estados Unidos. *1894: José Carlos Mariátegui, fundador del Partido Socialista del Perú. * 1894: María Adelaida de Luxemburgo, duquesa de Luxemburgo. *1899 - Yasunari Kawabata, escritor japonés (d. 1972) *1903: Alonzo Church, matemático estadounidense. *1905 - Steve Broidy, productor cinematográfico estadounidense (d. 1991) *1906 - Margaret Bourke-White, fotoperiodista estadounidense (d. 1971) *1907: René Char, poeta francés. * 1907 - Nicolas Bentley, escritor británico (d. 1978) * 1907 - Chico Landi, piloto de carreras brasileño (d. 1989) *1909: Burl Ives, actor estadounidense. *1914 - Pauline Moore, actriz estadounidense (d. 2001) *1916: Dorothy McGuire, actriz estadounidense. *1917: Atle Selberg, matemático noruego (m. 2007). *1919 - Sam Wanamaker, actor estadounidense. (d. 1993) *1920: Claudio Boada, empresario español. *1921: Gene Barry, actor estadounidense. *1922: Kevin Roche, arquitecto irlandés. *1925 - Pierre Salinger, secretirio de John F. Kennedy (d. 2004) *1926: Hermann Kant, autor alemán. *1928: Carlos Flores Pazos, arquitecto español. *1928: [[Ernesto Guevara|Ernesto Che Guevara]], guerrillero argentino-cubano (en realidad nació el 14 de mayo de 1928). *1931 - Junior Walker, Saxofonista y cantante de (Jr. Walker & the All Stars) (d. 1995) * 1931 - Marla Gibbs, actriz estadounidense. *1932: Javier Echevarría, español, prelado del Opus Dei. *1933: Jerzy Kosinski, escritor polaco. * 1933 - Vladislav Rastorotsky, gimnasta soviético. *1936 - Renaldo "Obie" Benson, cantante de (The Four Tops) (d. 2005) * 1936 - Irmelin Sandman Lilius, actor finlandés. *1937: Espartaco Santoni, actor, productor de cine y empresario hostelero venezolano. * 1937: Jørgen Leth, cineasta danés. *1945: Rod Argent, músico inglés (The Zombies). *1946: Donald Trump, magnate de la construcción e inmobiliario estadounidense. * 1948: Antonio Vargas, rejoneador español. *1949: Carlos Abascal, político mexicano. * 1949: Alan White, baterista británico (Yes). *1954: Will Patton, actor estadounidense. *1959: Marcus Miller, músico de jazz estadounidense. *1961: Boy George, músico británico, ex vocalista de (Culture Club). *1966: Traylor Howard, actriz estadounidense. *1966: Julio Llorente, futbolista español. *1968: Yasmine Bleeth, actriz estadounidense. *1969: Steffi Graf, tenista alemana. *1969: MC Ren, rapero estadounidense (N.W.A.). *1972: Matthias Ettrich, científico informático alemán. *1975: Chris Onstad, caricaturista estadounidense. *1976: Massimo Oddo, futbolista italiano. *1978: Diablo Cody, guionista estadounidense. *1979: Paradorn Srichaphan, tenista tailandés. *1980: Alejandro Alpízar, futbolista costarricense. *1981: Elano Blumer, futbolista brasileño. *1981: Chauncey Leopardi, actor estadounidense. *1982: Lang Lang, pianista chino. *1984: Siobhán Donaghy, cantante inglesa ex integrante de (Sugababes) *1940: Bruno Lomas, cantante de rock español. Fallecimientos *853: san Anastasio, religioso español. *1161 - Emperador Qinzong de China (b. 1100) *1381 - Simon Sudbury, Arzobispo de Canterbury *1497 - Giovanni Borgia, Duque de Borgia (b. 1474) *1544 - Antoine, Duque de Lorena (b. 1489) *1548 - Carpentras, compositor francés. * 1553 - Cristóbal Morales, compositor español *1594: Orlando di Lasso, compositor franco-flamenco. *1636: Jean de Saint-Bonnet, mariscal de Francia. *1674 - Marin le Roy de Gomberville, escritor francés (b. 1600) *1703 - Jean Herauld Gourville, aventurero francés (b. 1625) *1794 - Francis Seymour-Conway, Virrey de Irlanda (b. 1718) *1800: Jean Baptiste Kléber, general francés. * 1800: Louis Charles Antoine Desaix, general francés. *1801: Benedict Arnold, general estadounidense. *1825: Pierre Charles L'Enfant, arquitecto y urbanista francés. *1837: Giacomo Leopardi, poeta italiano. *1864: Pedro Santana, militar y político dominicano. *1883: Edward FitzGerald, poeta inglés. *1886 - Alexandr Ostrovsky, dramaturgo ruso (b. 1823) *1903: Carl Gegenbaur, anatomista alemán. *1907: Giuseppe Pellizza da Volpedo, pintor italiano. *1908 - Frederick Arthur Stanley, Gobernador general de Canadá (b. 1841) *1916 - João Simões Lopes Neto, escritor brasileño. (b. 1865) *1920: Max Weber, sociólogo alemán. *1926: Mary Cassatt, pintora estadounidense. *1927: Ottavio Bottecchia, ciclista italiano. * 1927: Jerome K. Jerome, escritor inglés. *1928 - Emmeline Pankhurst, feminista británica. (b. 1857) *1932 - Dorimène Roy Desjardins, magnate canadiense. *1933: Diego Mendoza Pérez, político y escritor colombiano. *1936: G. K. Chesterton, escritor británico. * 1936: Maxim Gorki, escritor ruso. *1939: Ercilia Pepín, fue la primera mujer maestra e intelectual de la República Dominicana. *1944: Joaquín Álvarez Quintero, comediógrafo español. *1946: John Logie Baird, inventor británico. *1957: Adalberto de León Soto, escultor guatemalteco. *1968: Salvatore Quasimodo, poeta y periodista italiano, Premio Nobel de Literatura en 1959. * 1969: Wynonie Harris, músico estadunidense. *1975 - Pablo Antonio, arquitecto filipino. (b. 1902) *1977 - Robert Middleton, actor estadounidense. (b. 1911) *1986: Jorge Luis Borges, escritor argentino. * 1986 - Alan Jay Lerner, compositor estadounidense. (b. 1918) *1990 - Erna Berger, soprano alemana. (b. 1900) *1991: Peggy Ashcroft, actriz inglesa. *1993: Louis Jacquinot, general y político francés. *1994: Henry Mancini, compositor de música de cine estadounidense. * 1994 - Marcel Mouloudji, actor y cantante francesa. (b. 1922) *1995: Rory Gallagher, músico irlandés (Taste). * 1995: Roger Zelazny, escritor estadounidense. *1996: Gesualdo Bufalino, escritor italiano. *1997: Richard Jaeckel, actor estadounidense. *1998: Ricardo Núñez, actor, guionista, productor y director español. *1999: Dolores Jiménez Alcántara, Niña de la Puebla, cantaora española. *2000: Attilio Bertolucci, poeta y guionista de cine italiano. *2001: Ramón Mendezona Roldán, último director de Radio España Independiente. *2002 - June Jordan, escritor estadounidense. (b. 1936) *2003 - Dale Whittington, piloto de carreras estadounidense (b. 1959) *2004 - Ulrich Inderbinen, montañero suizo. (b. 1900) * 2004 - Eamonn McGirr, cantante irlandés *2005: Mimi Parent, pintor canadiense. *2006: Jean Roba, ilustrador belga de cómics. * 2006 - Monty Berman, productor britániAquí inserta texto sin formatoco. (b. 1905) *2007: Kurt Waldheim, diplomático y presidente de Austria. * 2007 - Robin Olds, piloto de guerra estadounidense (b. 1922) *2008: Rafael del Pino, empresario español, presidente de Ferrovial (n. 1920). * 2008: Juan Manuel González, escritor y periodista español (n. 1954). *2008: Jamelão, sambista brasileño. (n. 1913) * 2008 - Esbjörn Svensson, pianista de jazz sueco. (b. 1964) Fiestas * – Día de la Bandera *OMS – Día Mundial del Donante de Sangre Santoral católico *San Eliseo ---- Véase también: enero, febrero, marzo, abril, mayo, junio, julio, agosto, septiembre, octubre, noviembre, diciembre. 13 de junio, 15 de junio, 14 de mayo, 14 de julio Categoría:Días de junio